Pancake dan Sirup Mapple
by kacang metal
Summary: Belakangan ini, Kokkuri amat menggemari pancake dan sirup mapple karena memiliki tujuan tertentu/Drabble/RnR? XD


**Pancake dan Sirup Mapple**

Gugure! Kokkuri-_san _© Midori Endo

**WARNING **: saya yakin ini ooc dan plot terlalu cepat *terjun*, eyd yang kurang perhatian, typo, klise (mungkin), dan lain-lain.

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang. Saya tidak memungut keuntungan materi sedikitpun dari fanfiksi ini.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

_**Belakangan ini, Kokkuri amat menggemari pancake dan sirup mapple.**_

"Pancake dan sirup mapple lagi, huh, Kokkuri?"

Kokkuri pun menghentikkan kegiatannya membuat adonan pancake dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Oh, benar saja. Rupanya Shigaraki.

Mendengus kesal, lalu Kokkuri kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa sekon dan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Shigaraki. Shigaraki yang merasa pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, kini ia berjalan mendekati Kokkuri. Mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia rengkuh dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Kokkuri. _Hmm, bau harum seperti biasanya_.

"Hentikan, Shigaraki. Kau menggangguku."

Shigaraki pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang manik _golden olive _milik Kokkuri dengan heran. "Huh? Tak biasanya kau memintaku berhenti memelukmu. Bukankah kau senang bila kutemani membuat sarapan? Apalagi dengan cara kupeluk seperti ini."

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Shigaraki. Kau terlihat menyebalkan."

"Hahaha," Shigaraki tersenyum puas dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Kokkuri. "Kau sedang pms, ya?"

Kokkuri kembali menghentikkan kegiatannya dan dua pertigaan telah terlihat di dahinya. Kembali mendengus kesal, lalu mau tak mau Kokkuri harus menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Shigaraki agar _tanuki _satu itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur. "Shigaraki, aku ini laki-laki. Tidak mungkin aku terkena pms."

"Lalu? Kau terlihat amat sensitif hari ini."

Kokkuri hanya diam setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan lagi dari Shigaraki. Ia pun lebih memilih kembali berkutat dengan adonan pancake yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk dimasak, daripada terus menjawab pertanyaan Shigaraki yang tak ada habisnya.

"Minggir, aku akan memasak adonan dulu. Lebih baik kau duduk di meja makan dan jangan menggangguk—"

Satu kecupan dari Shigaraki sukses mendarat di bibir Kokkuri. Tersenyum sejenak, lalu tertawa ringan setelah melihat wajah Kokkuri yang kini amat merah. "Iya, iya aku tahu. Jangan marah-marah dong. Lihat, wajahmu amat merah sekarang."

"_U-urusai_!" bentak Kokkuri dan melemparkan sendok yang tengah digenggamnya kepada Shigaraki. Yah, untungnya Shigaraki dapat menghindarinya. Kokkuri pun mendengus kesal dan kembali berbicara, "Segera lepaskan pelukanmu dan duduklah layaknya anak manis di meja makan."

Shigaraki pun hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi kalimat perintah dari Kokkuri, lalu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mulai berjalan menuju meja makan. Berjalan, dan akhirnya ia telah duduk di meja makan dengan tenang dan tentunya sembari menatap Kokkuri dengan intens. Namun, terkadang sepasang manik _golden olive_nya mengerling ke arah meja makan. Di sana terdapat sebotol sirup mapple kesukaan Kokkuri, dan secarik kertas bertuliskan aksara yang acak-acakan. Karena penasaran, Shigaraki pun mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca dalam hati. Oh, rupanya hanya resep membuat pancake.

"Apa yang kau baca, Shigaraki?"

Pertanyaan dari Kokkuri berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan Shigaraki di meja makan. Shigaraki segera menaruh secarik kertas tersebut dan menjawab pertanyaan Kokkuri sekenanya, "Hanya membaca secarik kertas yang berada di meja makan. Resep pancake rupanya."

"Oh."

Kokkuri kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan adonan pancake yang tengah dimasaknya, sedangkan Shigaraki mulai bosan dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan secara perlahan, lalu seringai mulai terulas di wajahnya. Dan, hup! Shigaraki kembali merengkuh Kokkuri dan bedanya kali ini semakin erat.

"Kokkuri, bisakah kau mengubah menu sarapan kita yang belakangan ini selalu pancake dan sirup mapple? Bahkan saat kau di rumah sendirian pun, pasti akan membuat pancake dan sirup mapple. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan?"

"Shigaraki," suara Kokkuri kembali terdengar, namun terdapat penekanan saat ia memanggil nama Shigaraki. "Kumohon, duduklah dan jangan menggangguku saat sedang memasang pan—."

"Aku akan duduk," Shigaraki menghentikkan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kokkuri. "Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kokkuri pun hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan tubuh hangat milik Shigaraki menyelimutinya. Tangannya masih berkutat dengan spatula dan _frying pan _yang digunakannya untuk memasak adonan pancake. Dan giginya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya amat erat.

"Kokkuri?"

"Karena aku tahu," Kokkuri menghirup napas dalam, kemudian dihembuskan secara amat perlahan. Matanya terpejam erat, menyembunyikan sepasang manik _golden olive_nya yang kebetulan sewarna dengan milik Shigaraki. Lalu Kokkuri membalikkan badannya dan menatap Shigaraki sendu. Dan bibirnya yang membentuk kurva tipis yang hampir tak terlihat. "Bahwa kau sebenarnya menderita alzheimer."

_**Karena sebenarnya Kokkuri memberi obat bagi Shigaraki yang menderita alzheimer.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

Halo, halo /o/ jumpa lagi sama saya di fandom baru, yeah! /dibuang. Yak, di sini saya nggak akan banyak omong karena udah habis idenya. Jadi, bagi para reader(s), silakan tinggalkan jejak, ya XD Bagi yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya juga jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, hoho.

Salam peluk,

kacang metal.


End file.
